Jara vs Jertricia: The Jerome Wars
by HeartfeliaDragneel
Summary: THREE SHOT! Spin off/prequel to House of Make Ups and Break Ups. Mara is after Jerome. Trixie is after Jerome. Jara and Jertricia lovers its time to battle! FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW!
1. Maras breakup and Trixies Song

**Frankie: Hi guys I know supposed to be writing house of breakups and makeups but this idea just came into my head, Jertricia vs Jara! **

**Alfie: Bets! I bet Mara wins!**

**Joy : Trixie all tha way XD**

**Mick: Going to kill Jerome because Mara is going to win!**

**Nina: Trixie :)**

**Fabian and Nathan: Mara its obvious Jerome has a crush on her!**

**Amber: Trixe! Go Jertricia! **

Jara vs Jertricia - The Jerome Wars

Joys POV

It was another boring day at Anubis House! Fabian and Nina were reading another Egyptian Mystery snuggling up together! Sometimes Fabina make want to hurl how cheesy they are! Amber was painting her nails and Alfie was admiring her, aww! Mick was reading a sports magazine in his bedroom. Jerome was off getting money from one of his homework buyers. And me & Nathan were watching Twilight again for the fourth time this week and Nathan was being really polite ... ;) Then suddenly Mara and Patricia burst through the living room door fighting! Eeek!

" You bitch! How could you?" Patricia looked at Mara!

" How could you?" Mara asked Patricia

" Whats going on!" I burst in on my two bestfriends...

" Yeah!" Nina and Amber came, the boys saw it was girl trouble they silently left the room!

" This whore is trying to take Jerome off me!" Patricia glared

" Jerome isn't even your boyfriend!" Mara sneered

" So you still have Mick, who you coming after next Alfie? Nathan? Fabian?" Patricia yelled

" Is that how it is? If so bring it!" I was actually really shocked at Maras outburst...

" Oh its on, like donkey kong!" Patricia yelled

Then me, Amber and Nina kind of left the room, running for our lives...

" Thats not going to be fun..rooming with them" Nina pointed out

" Yeah, why don't you stop with us? Until it blows over.." Amber asked

" Yea, I don't want to room with them!" I said

Patricias POV

2 hours later...

I walked into the dining room, Mara was sitting next to Jerome. So I took a seat next to Nathan and Mick who were arguing about sports. Great! Jerome was hanging onto her every word like it was gold dust. And the way he looked at her like she would disappear at any moment! I could never make him feel like that. It wasn't fair. She was the second person to know I had a crush on him and that was two years ago! What did the goody two shoes have that I didn't? Jerome had his infectious grin on his face when Mara whispered to him! It wasn't fair...I couldn't eat so I left the room. I tried to talk to him, couldn't get his attention. Tried to start a food fight. He looked at me weird but Alfie responded and threw spagetti at Mick. Looks like I have lost Jerome for good..

" Whats wrong with Trixie?" Jerome asked

If only he knew...

I walked into my bedroom.

_Flashback..._

_" Trixie darling whats wrong!" Grandma Williamson asked_

_" Everything!" A young Trixie said_

_" Well sing, it makes anyone better!" Her Grandma said!_

What was the song Mom used to sing about Dad when they fought, it always made everything better! I thought but what was it? A - ha! Just hearing a single word made Dad and me smile!

If your standing with your suitcase  
But you cant step on the train  
Everything the way that you left it I still haven't slept yet  
And if your covering your face now  
But you just cant hide the pain  
Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without cha  
If the truth is your a liar, then just say that your ok  
I'm sleepin' on your side of the bed goin' out of my head now  
And if your out there tryin move on  
But something pulls you back again  
I'm sitting here tryin persuade you like your in the same room

And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you could still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
even if I never cross your mind

I'll leave the door is on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
They'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now

Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back now

Now they say Im wastin my time  
Cause your never comin home  
But they used to say the world was flat but how wrong was that now  
And by leavin my door open I'm milkin everythin I own  
Somethin I can lose in the breakin that you haven't taken

And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you can still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind

I'll leave the door on the latch if you ever come back  
If you ever come back  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
They'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now

If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
I know your out there somewhere so just remember this  
If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
Oh just remember this, oh just remember this

Ill leave the door on the latch  
**Jerome** If you ever come back if you ever come back  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
**Jerome** They'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now

I sang this dancing around the room in my pjs jumping on the bed. I probably looked like a right sight! Haha! What...even Patricia Williamson can be a bit embarassing! I was dancing around the room so much that I didn't even notice everyone was in my room. Staring at me.

" You just heard the last verse didn't yous?" I looked Jerome in the eye...

" Umm..yea!" Jerome said

I was already out the door before he could say anything else.

Maras POV  
(at dinner!)

" Whats wrong with Trixie?" Jerome asked looking in my eye

" Dunno!" I said staring down at my food, facing icy stares from Amber, Nina & Joy

" Anyways how is you and Mick.." Jerome asked

" Yes how is you and Mick?" Mick asked raising his eyebrows!

" Me and Mick arn't fine! Mick is always staring at other girls from other houses!" I said

" Me and Mick are breaking up!"

Mick just shrugged and just chatted to a traumatised and shocked Nathan & Fabian

" Well Jerome is searching for a girlfriend!" Jerome said

" That is a position I could fill" Nina, Joy and Ambers stares were turning from icy to fire as well as Mick!

" Thats good!" Jerome smiled and Mick, Amber, Joy and Nina left the room. Fabian, Alfie and Nathan looked uncomfortable.

We heard beautiful singing from someone upstairs..it was Patricia. We ran upstairs and heard Patricia singing this.

**" ****Ill leave the door on the latch  
****Jerome**** If you ever come back if you ever come back  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
****Jerome**** They'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now"**

Patricia asked Jerome

" You heard the last verse didn't you?" And she was already out the room while he answered...Jerome stayed in the room while Alfie, Nathan, Fabian, Mick, Nina, Amber and Joy ran after her.

" Mara do you love me as much as Mick?" Jerome asked

I looked down at the floor...

**Frankie: First part of two shot complete!**

**Amber: Frankie owns nothing...**

**Frankie: If you want to hear more about the gang & Nathan (Joys love) read my story...House of Makeups and Breakups!**

**Joy, Amber and Nina: Trixie all tha way :)**

**Nathan: I have been coverted to Jertricia!**

**Alfie, Fabian and Mick: Mara will win or if she doesn't we have £100..**


	2. Jara wins

**Frankie: Hey guys, I know you probably think this is going to be a Jertricia story because I am a Jertricia fan but believe it or not. Its a suprise to me who Jerome is going to end up with because I don't know where this story is going lol :)**

**Alfie: Mara better wins or I lose £100 :(**

**Joy: I still say Trixie all da way XD**

**Nathan: Being coverted back to Jara**

**Nina: Make up your mind! Its gonna be Trixie**

**Fabian: Mara its obvious**

**Mick: I still need to punch Jerome**

**Amber: Jertricia fan!**

Jara vs Jertricia - Part 2: Jara wins

Patricias POV

Nina, Amber and Joy told me that Mara was Jerome girlfriend. My legs turned to jelly, I couldn't breathe. Joy, Amber and Nina tried to take me out. They dressed me up and put makeup on me. But I felt sick..

I just sat down... in the middle of the garden. I just sat down in the garden! How pathetic was that...? This was way out of character for me. Where did the hard Patricia go to? Where was she? In a dream thats where she went...

Amber took me into a clothes shop, that would normally make me feel angry I felt: nothing  
Nina took me into my favourite store I would normally feel excited I felt: nothing  
Joy took me into our favourite cafe hang out I would normally feel happy I felt: nothing

What was happening to me? I felt nothing. Just betrayal, jealously and nothing? This wasn't me... Now I was back at the house but I broke into Victors alcohol cabinet...Drank away my worries. Nina tried to snatch it off me..Joy ran off and Amber was trying to give me a pep talk. But I decided to sing...

Am I better off dead  
Am I better off a quitter  
They say I'm better off now  
Than i ever was with him  
As they take me to my local down the street  
I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet

They say a few drinks will help me to forget him  
But after one too many I know that I'm never  
Only they can see where this is gonna end  
But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if i go there now  
I can change your mind turn it all around

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And he'll listen this time even though their slurred  
Dial his number and confess to him  
I'm still in love but all i heard was nothing

So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences  
I know if I'm face to face that he'll come to his senses  
Every drunk step i take leads me to his door  
If he sees how much I'm hurting  
he'll take me back for sure

he said nothing  
Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh I got nothing  
Nothing  
I got nothing  
Nothing  
Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Oh sometimes love is intoxicating  
Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking  
When you realise there's no one waiting

Am I better off dead  
Am I better off a quitter  
They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with him

he said nothing  
Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh I got nothing  
Nothing  
I got nothing  
Nothing  
Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh I got nothing  
I got nothing  
I got nothing

After singing that song. Nina and Amber cheered, they were excited. Then I found myself again. No it was only Jerome yes he has been my friend since kindergarten yeah thats maybe how its supposed to be me and Jerome friends! Mara can have him...

Maras POV  
(left from last point in Chapter 1)

" Yeah I do love Mick Jerome but I guess I love you now!" I looked up from the floor into his dreamy eyes

" As much as Mick?" Jerome asked

" More do you think I would break up with Mick the way? I did!" I asked

" Yea you have a point!" Jerome agreed

Then Jerome kissed me, I thought Mick was good but no this was better! 20x time better infact!

" Wow!" I said

I wanted that moment to last forever, it looked like for once Jerome could forget about Patricia and me could forget about Mick!

Then Joy had to ruin it all

" You backstabbing witch!" Joy punched me! Uh-oh there goes my best friend..

" Hey whats going on?" Jerome asked trying to restrain Joy and here comes Nathan..

" Hey! Get off Joy!" Nathan punched Jerome then he let go of Joy and Fabian, Alfie and Mick came into the room...

" You knew that Patricia had a crush on Jerome for two years!" Joy hade to be restrained off Fabian and Nathan

" Was this true...?" Jerome asked

" Umm...yes!" Jerome shot off but no I wasn't going to let him go that easily!

" Jerome wait, I don't want you to break up with me!" I called out! " I love you!"

" But Mara, you have been in love with Mick as well..." Jerome said

I kissed him, I basically had to jump him! What was happening to me?

" So you do love me?" Jerome asked

" Yes!" Mara said

" But I do need to go and see Patricia alone.." Jerome said

**Frankie: Hehe I decided to make this into a three shot, cos two was a bit short! **

**Amber: Really good :)**

**Alfie: Pay up Joy!**

**Joy: fine D:**


	3. Jeromes Choice

**Frankie: Wow! Just been looking over the last chapter Jara won the battle I hope Jara fans everywhere are happy now its time to make Jerome and Patricia happy... :)**

**Joy: GIVE ME £100 back now Alfie!**

**Alfie: Fine but if Jara wins its doubled :D**

**Joy: Trixie all tha way :) I want £300 if she wins **

**Alfie: Fine**

**Nina: You two will never learn haha**

**Fabian: They never will**

Jara vs Jertricia - Chapter 3: Jeromes Choice

3 months later...

Jeromes POV

I have been dating Mara for 3 months, now but its not great as I thought it was going to be... I haven't pulled a prank in 2 months and I have been getting A's all the time now! Alfie is now spending most of his time with Nathan now and Mick. Mick has got together with Patricia. Mara got really upset so did I. I sometimes wonder what if..I got together with Patricia? Then I remember I have Mara the girl I have been in love with all the time. Amber doesn't really talk with Mara anymore. Neither does Joy. Only Fabian and Nina really talk to us. Its been really awkward in the house...

Then Amber burst through the door...

There is going to be a masquerade ball on Friday! Amber squealed her loudest...

" Really?" Patricia asked

" Yeah, but you have to go with someone who isn't your boyfriend or girlfriend..." Amber signed. You have to pick out of a hat..." Thats really weird!" Amber said

" Ok I'll make the hat.." Joy said

Joy ripped up some paper, put names in Nathans beanie. Fabian was up first...

" Amber" Fabian said, Nina looked thankful.

" Joy" Alfie said. Nathan and Amber looked thankful

" Nina!" Nathan said, Fabian looked sad

" Don't take my girlfriend away Nathan!" Fabian laughed

Nathan said "Haha, my heart belongs to Joy!"

" Mara!" Mick said I must have looked angry because Mara tried to calm me down while everyone was laughing!

Patricia knew she ended up with me, she sulked she hates me now since our private conversation out on the field.

" Don't even talk to me Clarke!" Patricia barked

Nathan, Alfie, Fabian, Nina, Joy and Amber were rolling on the floor laughing. This is probably the happiest I have seen them in 3 months.

I glared at them all. Why did I have to get Patricia? This wasn't fair...

Patricias POV

Of all these people, I had to get Jerome Heartbreak Clarke. And Mick had to get Mara Cheat Slutty Jaffray. Things were going okay with Mick there was no spark but we just settled for each other since we both didn't want to be alone. I guess. I think Mick is more like a brother to me than a boyfriend. I told this to Mick and he agreed. He has't gotten over Mara. Great two guys that prefer Mara to me? Does nobody know how I feel? Joy, Amber and Nina know everything. They say I should just break up with Mick and find someone who doesn't go to this school. Maybe they're right?

" Hi Mick," I said

" Hey Trixie" Mick said and he gave me a hi-five.

" Do you think we should break up?" I asked

" Yeah, too be honest I agree your more like a sister than a girlfriend but if its for Jerome. You have no chance their.." Mick said

" No its not for Jerome, I think I might meet some new people.." I said

" Ok cool, do you want to watch me at the race Sunday?" Mick asked

" Yeah I am free!" I said " This was totally easy!"

" Yeah it was!" Mick laughed

I told Amber, Nina and Joy. I broke up with Mick. They immediately gave me a makeover and we set off to have a night out in the town. Afterall it was Friday. Alfie, Fabian and Nathan came along to. We went to the teen club 24. Before it would close down and have makeover. **(People who read House of Makeups and Breakups know this club or if they forgot think chapter 2 house of m&b) **

Amber, Nina, Joy and me were having a great laugh. Then a slow dance came on. So Fabian got with Nina, they looked so cute. Fabian is just so geeky and Nina is to! Aww but sometimes they make me want to hurl or make my heart melt. Same with Amfie! But Joy and Nathan just make me laugh...they're awesome together. I just stood alone. Then I had a tap on the back - it was Landon from House of Isis. We used to do the school newspaper together until Joy disappeared. So I quit because it made me upset cos Joy and me did that together!

" Hey Tricia! Long time no see!" Landon laughed

" Same hows the paper?" I asked

" Its going great!" Landon said " You and Joy should come back!"

" Ok!"

The dance had finished: Amber and Alfie came off the dance floor, so did Nina and Fabian. Nathan and Joy came off last. Nathan and Joy laughing at Nathans bruised feet...

" Hey Landon!" Joy said

" Long time no see!" Alfie, Amber and Fabian said

" Nina and Nathan this is Landon, me & Joy used to do the paper with him!" I said

" Why don't you come back to house with us?" I asked Landon

" Yes.." Landon said

Amber gave me a little wink, I laughed at Amber and she seemed annoyed. We walked back to House of Anubis. I forgot how Landon made me and Joy laugh because he made everyone laugh really hard. I could tell he was trying to flirt with me . I laughed at him and gave him a wink. He made me forget about Jerome and I like him for that..

Nina elbowed me " You two will be cute!"

" Yeah he is a genius at pranks!" Alfie said

We all sat down in the living room, Landon told us a funny story about when he went to Spain and how he got chilli in his eyes. Everyone laughed at really that we didn't notice Jerome come into the room...

" Hey Jerome!" Landon tried to give him a high-five but he didn't return it, so Landon put his hand away!

" Jerome!" Alfie said

" What a party pooper," Nathan whispered to me

" What do you want Clarke!" I dryly said

" Nothing!" Jerome said then he was on his way

" Geez, whats up with Jerome? Thats not the Jerome I remember. He seems so boring!" Landon said

" Ever since he dated Mara hes been like that!" Nina said

" Oh Mara? How is she?" Landon asked

" We don't really speak!" Alfie said

" Well look at the time, I better be on my way...lights out at eleven for us!" Landon said " Its quarter to ten now you guys are at ten!" He said

" Bye Landon!" Everyone chorused

" Hey Tricia would you like to go out with me on Wednesday?" Landon asked

" Yeah of course!" I said

Once the door was shut...Alfie started teasing

"Oooh Tricia! Tricia!" Alfie said " I thought you hated the name Tricia, Trica?"

I just laughed at him!

Jeromes POV

My life is starting to seriously stink at the moment. Mara and Mick are spending so much time together that I am starting to get a bit jealous...My best friend has gone off with another gang. Patricia is now dating my worst enemy!

_Flashback:_

_" I am leaving you Jerome " Julie said_

_" Why?" tears started to fall..._

_" Because I have met the love of my life - Landon!" Julie went up to Landon and kissed him._

_Later in the day..._

_" Hey whats wrong!" Patricia said_

_" Julie has went off with someone else!" I said_

_" Who with?" Patricia asked giving me a hug_

_" I would rather not say!"_

I thought Landon and Julie were still together but she left for India last year, I heard off her that they were having a long distance relationship!

That Landon makes me feel sick, he is bad news. I should know he took my first girlfriend off me. In Middle School. I hate that guy! Now he is probably messing with Trixie? Should I warn her? Should I? Anyways calling her Tricia, everyone knew she hated that name! What was wrong with her? Maybe I should tell her about Julie. But probably she won't believe me...Who should I tell who still talks to me? Nathan no...Joy no...Amber no...! Nina! She always looks at the good inside anyone...

I decided to catch her..

" Nina!" I called

" Yes?" She answered

" I wouldn't trust that Landon guy, if I were you. Would you warn Patricia for me?" I asked

" Why?" Nina asked

I told her the full story...

"Now will you tell her?" I asked

" I am not sure if I believe you but yeah of course..." Nina said

The next day...

Ninas POV

" Well thats the whole story and Jerome seemed to be telling the truth..." I said

" But he might be jealous?" Amber pointed out

That was the doubt I had because he tried to break Patricia and Mick up so did Mara. Thats when we all started to loathe them..

" I don't know.." Joy looked doubtful

" Lets just see how he plans out?" Patricia said

I just hope its not to late...for Trixie...

This whole thing confuddled me!

Wednesday...

Maras POV

" Hi Mick!" I shouted in the hallway " Do you still need help with your French?"

" Yes can you come in my room?" Mick asked

" Bonjour Mick.." I said stepping into the room..

I helped him with his: French, Algebra, Geometry, English, Mathematics, Physics, R.E, Sports theory, Biology and Chemistry. By the time we were finished it was getting boring!

" I have gotta go! Mick, I have a date with Jerome for 10 minutes..." I said

" Please stay I need help with my...my..." Mick said

" Yes" I said

"my...Sports practical!" Mick said

" Mick you could pass that now!" I signed

" I know but I need someone to run with, since someone got rid of my running partner!" Mick raised his eyebrows at me

" Fine!" I said while texting Jerome our date was cancelled cos I had something to take care of...

We ran all around town, it was boiling hot. It was a lovely day the sky was blue as Micks eyes...what! No shut up Mara...I am in love with Jerome!

" Heres your favourite ice cream Strawberry with Chocolate sprinkles and white buttons!" Mick said

" Aww thank you Mick!" I giggled...

We both licked our ice creams in silence, next to the river! It was nice & peaceful. Then Mick kissed me...I gave in...But then someone saw us it was...Jerome!

" Hey!" Jerome called out " How long has this gone on for?"

" Jerome..." I said, I wanted to say it was a mistake but I couldn't

" Mara we are through, I sacrificed a lot for you!" Jerome said " But you throw back it my face, Alfie and my REAL friends don't talk to me anymore. I blew off Patricia! I had to change because of you!" Jerome shouted

" Thats the thing, Jerome you shouldn't had to sacrifice anything for me. Maybe I was stupid as well, thinking this could work when I was still in love with Mick!" I sighed

" Yes maybe both of us were!" Jerome looked sad " But I still love you Mara.." Jerome felt a tear.

I put my hand on his face..." I still love you two, maybe you need to mature a bit before I could date you!"

Jerome silently walked off...

" Can we pick things up from where we left off..." Mick asked me!

" Yes! Of course!" I blushed and Mick kissed me on the cheek..

Jeromes POV

(Before the incident...)

I went to sit in the cafe, waiting for Mara to come...Then Patricia & Landon came into the cafe! Patricia started to laugh at some of his jokes. And they were flirting with each other like crazy. So I decided to have some fun afterall I was 15 min early for mine and Maras date! 

" Hey Landon? How is it going!" I asked

" Fine Jerome.." He said a bit confused

" Hows Julie?" I asked..

Landon started to look a bit like he was going to be sick..

" Whos she?" Landon asked

" Jeromes first girlfriend! Jerome what you on about Landon doesn't know Julie!" Patricia said

If only she knew about the reply off a email I sent Julie...

_Hey Jerome! _

_Nice to talk to you again! Yeah me and Landon are fine! I am actually coming down for the weekend to the masquerade ball. Its a suprise, I have got something to ask him at the masquerade ball since we are both 16 and its 29th Febauary and a leap year! I am going to ask him to marry me! I am so excited!_

_Julie x_

" Oh well? Must be someone else dating Julie..." I said

" Anyways I have had a brainwave why don't you take Landon to the masquerade ball?" I said

" Yeah thats a good idea" Patricia said

" I don't know if I am going.." Landon said

" Oooh I sense a stand up..." I sneered

" I will be there!" Landon said

Then my phone buzzed and I got a text off Mara..

The Night of the Dance...

Patricias POV

I put on my blace laced victorian prom dress and some black diamante heels. With a black feathered mask. Joy put on a red ruby prom dress which had sequins on at the bottom. Mara had a purple number on. Nina looked amazing in a sky blue dress with white flowers on! Amber had the biggest dress I ever seen on! It was pink but it totally suited Mara! We just decided to ignore the rule of not going with your boyfriend or girlfiend!The boys were waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Alfie tried to swift Amber off her feet :) but he failed so he looked like a pink fluffy mess :) while everyone laughed at them. Fabian did sweep Nina off her feet and everyone was like awww... :D Them two looked amazing!

Landon linked arms with me, and we walked to the school hall which looked like an amazing ball room! Joy and Nathan were behind us and Nathan was rapping for Joy :) them two are perfect for each other! Mara and Mick were huddled up together, looking cute! I noticed Jerome walking alone...I felt a bit guilty. Then me and Landon were chatting so I felt a bit better!

" So Tricia you look amazing tonight?" Landon said

" Thanks Landon!" I said " Will you call me Trixie though?"

" No I like Tricia..." Landon sighed..

We started dancing. He twirled me around the room and I felt great...

" Do you want to be my girlfriend Tricia?" He asked

" Yeah I would like that very much!" I smiled

We danced a bit more then I got an unexpected suprise!

" Landon! Come here baby!" It was Julie...Jerome was right!

" Julie, what you doing here?" Landon looked like he was going to die!

" Landon I have something to ask you...

we are both sixteen now! And its a leap year but will you marry me?" Julie smiled

" What I thought you were boyfriend!" I screamed at him

I threw a vase of flowers at him! Joy tried to restrain me, Nina, Mara and Amber tried to calm me down. Nathan, Alfie, Fabian and Mick was restraining someone...Jerome! Who was punching him...

I ran out the room!

Jeromes POV

" You sick phyco! How could you hurt Trixie?" I lunged at him

Mick, Fabian, Alfie and Nathan had to restrain me! I was that angry but then Landon said something so cruel even Nina was beating his bastard ass.

" Its not my problem Patricia is so easy..." Landon smirked

" What did you call our friend?" Nina, Amber and Joy asked

" You heard me!" Landon smirked

" COME HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Nina lunged at him and punched him. He punched Nina so Fabian was kicking his ass!

" You don't hurt my girlfriend!" Fabian said and he punched his jaw, Nathan, Alfie and Mick joined in. While some of Landons friends were getting riled up and Joy fell to the floor so Nathan put his kung - fu in.

I went looking for Patricia...

I started singing the song she sang about me...

If you're standing with your suitcase  
But you can't step on the train  
Everything's the way that you left it  
I still haven't slept yet

And if you're covering your face now  
But you just can't hide the pain  
Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without you

If the truth is you're a liar  
Then just say that you're okay  
I'm sleeping on your side of the bed  
Goin' out of my head now

And if you're out there tryna move on  
But something pulls you back again  
I'm sitting here tryna persuade you like you're in the same room

And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you could still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind

I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now  
Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back

Now they say I'm wasting my time  
'Cause you're never comin' home  
But they used to say the world was flat  
But how wrong was that now?

And by leavin' my door open  
I'm milkin' everything I own  
There's nothing I can lose in a break-in that you haven't taken

And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you can still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind

I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now  
Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back

If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this  
If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
Oh just remember this, oh just remember this

I'll leave the door on the latch  
**Patricia** If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
**Patricia**If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
**Patricia **There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now  
Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back

And it will be just like you were never gone  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now

" Haha!" Patricia laughed at me...

Then I sang her another song...

She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart  
While i'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar  
And we don't know how we got into this mad situation  
Only doing things out of frustration

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard  
She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time  
I've git a new job now in the umemploymentline  
And we don't know we got into this mess it's a gods test  
Someone hulp us cause we're doing our best

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard  
But we're gunna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Sit talking up all night  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're needing  
For the first time

She's in line at the door with her head held high  
While I just lost my job but didn't lose my flight  
But we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts  
When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard  
But we're gunna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears 

Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're needing  
For the first time

Drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're needing  
For the first time  
For the first time  
Oh, for the first time  
Yeah, for the first time

Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby  
Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby

Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby

Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby 

Then Patricia kissed me on the cheek while I sat and grinned like an idiot! Then we went back to the ball room where Nina was nursing Fabian whos leg was pouring with blood. I was pretty sure Alfie was faking because he winked at me. Because Amber kept treating him like a wounded soldier... Mara was clapping at Mick because he probably beat up atleast 5 of Landons friends. Nathan was laughing at Joy trying to nurse him, he just said he was fine. While Landon and his friends looked beaten to the pulp!

" We are through Landon!" Julie said throwing the ring box at him

Patricia and Me laughed...it was the beginning of Jertricia :D

**Frankie: If Jara lovers hate this chapter they can have their ending at chapter 2 :D Simples...Every song in this fanfic was by the Script**

**Joy: Pay up Alfie!**

**Alfie: fine**

**Mara and Mick: Haha!**

**Nathan: What you spending the money on? **

**Joy: A girls night out!**

**Amber: Yay!**

**Nina: How is your leg Alfie**

**Alfie: still hurts Amber..**

**(Fabian chucks a cushion at him)**

**Nina: Haha**


	4. THANK YOU! :D

Authors Note:

Heyya Guys :)

I just wanted to say a massive thank you 2 for all your lovely reviews for this spin off I didn't think I would get this many to be honest :-) You guys are just the BEST! And the reason why I am writing and giving up all my free time to write! Delena- Spuffy thanks for being there right from the start of House of Make Ups and Break Ups! rosie-sibuna thanks for your wonderful comments! :D (Sorry I didn't mean 4 you to hate Mara! :S :) ) and izzi08 thank you for your constructive critism! :D I have another project coming out today called Taylor Swift albulm! I will be writing for you guys and I will try and fit another chapter for House of Make Ups and Break Ups! ANYWAYS THANK YOU GUYS! You mean the world to me

;D C ya real soon

Frankie x

:)


End file.
